LE
Perfil thumb|300px|LE *'Nombre artístico:' 엘리 / LE. *'Nombre real:' 안효진 / Ahn Hyo Jin. *'Apodos:' Ahn Lee, LE the Crazy Baby, Elly, La Reina del Rap y Elsa. *'Profesión:' Rapera, Bailarina, Productora, Letrista, Compositora y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheonan, Ssangyongdong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''169cm. *'Peso:' 51kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' AB. *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario. * '''Signo zodiacal Chino:' Cabra. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia: 'Banana Culture. Películas *Idol (2017) Reality Shows *Made In EXID (2018) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 5 (2016) *(MBC) EXID - Showtime (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 4 (2015) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 3 (2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 2 (2013-2014) *EXID - BUTBUT TV, Season 1 (2012-2013) Programas de TV *(MNET) Not The Same Person You Used To Know (2019, Ep.5) *(MBC) Under Nineteen (cap 7-8) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (24/12/17) *(KBS) Girl Group War: The honor of the family (27/01/17, junto al resto de EXID) *(JTBC) Hip Hop Nation 2 (2016) *(SBS) WowWow (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBC) Happy Piramid 333 (22/09/16, junto al resto de EXID) * (KBS2) National Idol Contest (08/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06/02/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Great Chefs (15/01/16, junto al resto de EXID) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (25/11/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (KBS 2TV) Hello (16/11/15, junto a Hani y Hye Rin) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (07/11/15, junto a Hani) * (MBC) My Little Television (07/15, invitada por Hani) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (06/05/15, junto al resto de EXID) * (SBS -MTV-) HyunAh's Free Month (2014, Ep.3) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (24/12/14, junto al resto de EXID) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money (2013) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Unnie's Radio (03-02-17) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (29-01-17) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (23-11-15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (19-11-15) *(KBS) KBS COOL FM (24/04/15) *(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time (03-02-15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show Radio (15-01-15) *(SBS) Jang Kiha Great Radio (24-12-14) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (17-12-14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Eyul's Old School Radio (11-12-14) *(SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (09-12-14) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18-09-14) *(KFM) Bounce Bounce Gyeonggi Broadcasting (15-09-14) *(Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (01-09-14) Colaboraciones * PLUMA - RACKS (Feat. LE de EXID) (Prod. por HOLLY) (2019) * Bang Yong Guk - Xie Xie Remix (Feat. Sway D, Liquor, LE) (2019) * Leo - Cover Girl (Feat. LE) (2018) * Bomi & Nam Joo (Apink), Chae Yeon (DIA), LE, Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - "Merry Summer" (2016) * Wheesung - "Hold Over" (2016) * Verbal Jint & Sanchez (PHANTOM) - "Under Your Ear" (2015) * ALi - "Mr. Kim" (2015) * THE SEEYA - "The Song of LOVE" (2014) * Im Chang Jung - "Shall We Dance With Dr. Lim" (Ft. LE & Dr. Lee) (2014) *HyunA - "Black List" (2014) * K.Will - "Sweet Girl" (2014) *Zia - "Hurt" (2014) *Jun Hyung (B2ST), Feeldog (BIGSTAR) - "You Got Some Nerve" (2013) *Gavy NJ - "Don't Call Me" (2012) *Huh Gak - "Whenever You Play That Song" (2011) * Nassun - "Random" (2011) * Untouchable - "Jiggy Get Down" (2010) * Joe Brown - "Give Me a Sign" (2010) * Basick - "Promiscuous" (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXID. ** Posición: Rapera y Bailarina. * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna) e Inglés (medio). * Especialidad: 'Dibujar y escribir canciones. * '''Aficiones: '''Construir con piezas lego, jugar a videojuegos, componer y escribir canciones. * '''Colores Preferidos: '''Morado y negro. *'Comida Preferida: Le gusta mucho el ramen y el marisco. *'Artistas Favoritos: '''Nicki Minaj, Lil Mama, Ledisi y Zico (Block B). *'Género Musical Favorito: Balada, R&B, Rap/Hip-Hop. *'Mascota: '''Un perro llamado Wooyoo. *Formó parte del grupo Hip-Hop/Rap underground de la ciudad Busan (Corea del Sur), conocido como '"Jiggy Fellaz", bajo el nombre de Elly. *Compuso ella misma la canción "Call" del Mini-Álbum de EXID - Hippity Hop, la cual se remaste-rizó y se tituló "Every Night". Además, a co-escrito gran parte de las canciones de EXID, recibiendo en muchas ocasiones la ayuda de Hani, que le aconseja y le aporta ideas. *En una de las líneas de la primera estrofa de "Every Night", LE dice "I know this is a booty call", expresión que la gente ha confundido con beauty call. Booty call es una expresión norteamericana para referirse a "una llamada en mitad de la noche con intenciones sexuales". *Audicionó para ser aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, pero fue rechazada. * LE no solo ha compuesto y escrito muchas de las canciones de EXID, como productora y compositora también ha creado música para otros grupos y cantantes; "Talk That" de SECRET y "Look at Me" de Jewelry son dos claros ejemplos. * Participó en "Show Me The Money, Season 2", pero fue eliminada. Más tarde se dijo que no pudo pasar de fase debido a un resfriado que turbó su voz y no le permitió rapear como ella lo solía hacer. * Confesó que cuando escribe las canciones de EXID, trata de que las estrofas que interpretan cada una concuerden con su personalidad. * Ha participado en álbumes de raperos como Untouchable y Double Trouble. *Ha sido una de las compositoras que ha escrito parte del lyrics de la canción "My Friend's Boyfriend" de DIA. *Confesó en una entrevista hecha por "Star News" '''a EXID por su nuevo single "Hot Pink"' que rechazó la oferta de poder participar en Unpretty Rapstar 2. Se justificó diciendo: "He visto el programa en la televisión anteriormente, pero no creo que sea adecuado para mí. Cuando escribo rap, más que componer una melodía Hip-Hop me gusta componer rap melódico. No tengo ningún deseo de ganar y debido a que mi estilo me gusta tal y como es, me figuré que no debía de aceptar la propuesta". *Se encuentra en el puesto número 244 del '''TOP 288' de la lista MLBPark 2015, uno de los sitios web coreanos masculinos más famosos de Corea del Sur. *Ha sido la compositora de la letra de la nueva canción de la sub-unidad de EXID, DASONI (como se conoce ahora, Solji&Hani), llamada "Only One". *Ha sido compositora, co-compositora y productora de gran parte de las canciones del álbum de EXID - "Street". *Actuará junto al resto de EXID en su primera película web llamada "Idol", producida por la compañía Banana Movie. *Por primera vez, participó en un programa de televisión. Fue productora de un equipo junto a Cheetah y Yezi (FIESTAR) en "Hip Hop Nation 2" en el año 2016. *Escribió junto a Shinsadong Tiger la canción de Jia, "Candy". *Realizó una nueva versión en solitario de la canción "Cream", versión que se pudo escuchar en el reality show del grupo "Showtime". Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram * Perfil (WEAR) Galería LE.jpg LE2.jpg LE3.jpg LE4.jpg LE5.png LE6.jpg LE7.jpg LE8.jpg Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Banana Culture Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Banana Culture Music Categoría:KProductor